


Hogwarts After School Specials: Advanced Library Linguistics

by psychicwallofenergy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, Library Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicwallofenergy/pseuds/psychicwallofenergy
Summary: It’s been said that The Hogwarts Library is home to the greatest, wildest stories of the wizarding world. On this particular day however, another story has made its way between the ever-moving shelves of this library - not as great, but most definitely wild.





	

Hermione Granger was on her knees, pressed against the unzipped pants of a wildly panting Harry Potter. They were finishing another "study session" in a closed off corner of the upper east forbidden tomes wing in the Hogwarts Library.

With a slurp and a gulp, miss Granger claims one more victory against the herbology class role call, finishing with a full 2 minutes to spare.

“Damn, Hermione,” Harry said, trying to catch his breath. He pulls his cock from her mouth and holds it up to her.

“Are you sure you’re not the one with the parseltongue?... Hermione?”

That was the last blowjob Harry Potter ever received from Hermione that year.


End file.
